User blog:Adamo Magus/Do What I Say - Zoethian Fan Fic 2
This is my second Zoethian Fan Fic, because I love writing about them, :3 this fan fic is slightly longer than the last one, and I'd just like to say that THIS IS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PREVIOUS FAN FIC I RELEASED LAST WEEK, NOTHING, AT ALL. Plus I'm going to release this in two three parts as it's a lot to read in one go...Anyway, here we go, any type of feedback would be lovely :3 (I've been writing this, plus doing coursework, so it may seem a bit rushed, I also wrote it on a word document to begin with so that's why the font is different to the wiki's) Part 1: His eyes followed her hands as she typed numbers into a computer. He was in deep thought, he still couldn’t get over the fact she messed with science behind his back, science is dangerous, and all he wanted to do was prevent her from associating with danger. He sat on the cold, cobblestone stairs leading down to a huge mass of technology. He wanted to stay well away, but stayed with her, offering to help where he could. He was so lost in his daydream; Zoey had to call to him to get his attention two or three times. “Rythian...?” She turns to face the mage, lifting her visor up from in front of her eyes. “Hmm?” He realises how long he had been thinking, “Oh sorry, what do you need?” “My wrench,” She giggles, “You were miles away,” She said, turning back to her monitor. “Sorry,” Rythian said, jumping down a couple of stairs and picking up a tool from a workbench, he didn’t really take much notice of what he had in his hand but reached over to Zoey and handed her the tool. She quickly turned around and watched him fly back up to his space on the stairs. “Rythian? Are you feeling okay?” She asks, untangling her feet from the wires climbing up her ankles and flying up to him. “Yeah, why?” He responds, rolling his head down the wall to look at her hovering in the air. “You’re miles away, plus, this isn’t a wrench, this is a sonic screwdriver...” Zoey says, returning back to the computer, placing her green visor back on her face. She starts fiddling with a large machine, taking a look around inside and tinkering. Rythian sighs, and looks up to the ceiling, feeling useless in this room of ticking machines. He snaps out of his day dream for the second time by a loud zapping noise and a clatter. “Zoey?” Rythian jumps down the side of the steps instead of flying, not caring about how high up the stairs he was, stumbling as he hit the floor. “Zoey??” He looks down in the cluster of wires and tools and sees her there, lying down on the ground. Picking her up and taking her out of the small cramped space, her eyes flicker open and she looks at the concerned expression on his face. He sits her up and rests her against the stone wall, leaning over her, close to her face. “What happened?” He asks, she takes a few moments to come to terms with what did actually happen. “It was just a jammer thing, I put in to try and hack into the settings,” She looks down to the machine she was tinkering with, “Guess that didn’t work.” Zoey lifts the visor back up onto the top of her head. “You okay?” He asks, pushing the hair out of her face and holding the side of her face. “Yeah.” She holds onto his hand, not wanting him to let go, but he does. “See Zoey, science is dangerous. That’s why I didn’t want you meddling with it...its dangerous; it played a big part in the war before.” Rythian tells her, he stands up tall, and she looks up to the mage. “Hey, I didn’t put the nuke there, that wasn’t me, that wa--” Rythian cuts her off: “That was a scientist, that is science, science is the one to blame. And if one scientist is capable of doing this, then so can the others.” He holds up different, strange tools and parts of machines that didn’t look familiar to him, “Science. In a place where it shouldn’t be.” “But, I-” He doesn’t give the girl a chance to speak. So she gets up, wobbling a bit, her eyesight went fuzzy, but she steadied herself by grabbing her workbench. She doesn’t answer Rythian, instead she thinks about the words he’s saying. Her hand reaches up to her eyes and comes back speckled with water drops. Rythian returns to his space for the third time, not wanting to abandon Zoey in case something happens. Zoey quickly wiped the tears pricking her eyes before Rythian noticed. Taking a deep breath she places her shaky hands on the keyboard. She just wanted to cry. She just wanted Rythian to hold her close, and tell her everything would be okay. A very long silence droned on, with nothing to be heard apart from the tapping and clicking of machinery and Zoey’s sniffles. “Z-Zoey?” Rythian called down to her. After a short while she quietly responds, “Mm?” “I’m sorry I snapped, but science is dangerous, I only wanted to keep you safe.” He apologises, she turns around to see him. “I don’t want to hurt you, either.” When she hears this she stands up. "Rythian?" He flies down the stairs. A look of worry and fear sets on her face. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Rythian says, looking at her expression. She slowly looks down at her feet, crossing her left arm in front of her and cupping her right elbow. He took a few steps closer to her, with his toes a few inches away from meeting hers, she didn’t answer his question. Worry creased his forehead. When she still didn’t look up to see him, he took a deep breath and lifted her chin with his finger. She lifted her gaze so her golden eyes met purple. “What’s the matter?” He asks her again, she simply and silently shakes her head, and Rythian dropped his hand. She kept eye contact with the Mage. He lifted both of his hands and took her visor off the top of her head. Then he run his fingers through her soft red hair and parted it over her shoulders. She delicately took his face mask off and hung it around his neck, looking at the black, inky swirls climbing up his neck and up along his jaw. Gently tracing the threatening pattern on his face, he winces, and she pulls her hand down sharp. He gave her a small reassuring smile, and she slightly lifted the corners of her mouth too, but plenty of extra feelings still swarmed her golden eyes. “Zoey, I need to ask you a favour...” he breathes. “What is it?” She asks. Leaning down to her height, the mage moved closer to her. Part 2 ''“I don’t want you to be here when that nuke explodes, I don’t want to see you get hurt. I want you safe.” He slowly explains. “Right? That’s what I’m doing, that’s why I’m disabling it” She cuts in. “But what if one day you’re here, and the nuke suddenly goes off, and I’m not here with you, I’m not here to keep you alive. You’ll be gone, and I’ll live with the fact that I didn’t warn you, and I’ll be alone again, permanently.” “I don’t understand what you’re asking me to do, Rythian” She tells him. “For Christ’s sake. I want you to leave, find somewhere else that you’ll be safe. Somewhere out of the way, so when the war comes, and believe me, it’ll come soon, you won’t get hurt.” He explains further, with a forceful tone in his voice. “Somewhere no one will find you, somewhere that I won’t be able to find you, so I won’t hurt you either.” “Rythian, I want to stay with you, I’ll try my best to fix this, and fix our home. Then after that, science and magic, we can make this work, we can be happy.” She begs to stay, with a slight quiver in her voice. “You don’t understand!” He raises his voice and pulls out his red matter pickaxe, Zoey instantly shuts up. She can’t stand seeing the Mage upset, he looked so angry. He lifts his arm up, and she freezes, stuck still. He throws the pickaxe at the wall to his left and the force of it creates a hole in the wall between them and Barry’s coronation room. “I’m not safe, Zoey, I’m not safe, and I cannot risk you getting hurt” The girl’s eyes turn from gold to amber. She’s too scared to even make a sound. She wants to retaliate, or tell him to calm down, but she doesn’t stir. The Mage collapses to the floor and puts his head in his hands. He slowly and quietly repeats the same thing to himself, “I’m not safe”. After a while he sits up, and looks at Zoey, who had not moved, because she did not know what the Mage expected her to do. Leave? She couldn’t leave him here, not again. Depression over came him, and he became even more hungry for war. “Zoey, I’m sorry” “No, I’m sorry.” She replies. He stands up opposite her again. “What for? You have nothing to be sorry about, you have done nothing wrong.” He picks up her burning hot hands, and gently holds them in his. “But Zoey, do you understand now that you need to leave. For me. I need you safe. If anything ever happens to you, I will never forgive myself for keeping you here.” “Rythian..” She tries to interrupt. The sound of his name in her voice would usually calm him if he wasn’t so angry and upset. He doesn’t let her speak. He breathes but slightly chokes on the tears he is trying to hold back. He moves his hands to her head again and twirls her blonde strand around his fingers, and smiles at her. “I will miss you.” He presses his lips to her forehead, and keeps his tears back again. Remembering the time they spoke over mushnet. Remembering that wasn’t enough, he needed to let her know how he felt. But simply saying that he will miss her didn’t fit. He didn’t move from her forehead. “There will not be a day that goes by that I will not think about you, there will not be a day that I will not need you” He whispers into her cinnamon scented hair. “I need you,” The quiver in his voice remained. He kisses the crown of her hair, and returns to meet her eyes again. He took a deep breath, moving his head in closer to her, hesitating. She activates her swiftwolf flying ring to hover a few inches above where she previously stood to be at his height and leaned in, his rough chapped lips met her soft lips, and they slowly took shape around eachother's. He wrapped his arms around the girl who slowly landed steadily on the floor. She placed her hands around his neck and he ignored the pain coming from the black swirls on his face where she was touching. He pulls his lips apart from hers, but their noses and foreheads still touch, “And I love you.” They lock lips again and he feels her mouth shape into smile around his. He feels her tears on his cheeks, and pulls back almost instantly. Her previously slightly amber eyes turn into a deep rust colour. ''Changing it to be three parts, but it is about half way through, thanks for the positive feedback (even from the anons outside of the wiki :D ) Really apprieciate it. Part 3 ''“What’s the matter?” The Mage asks again, with a slightly un-even tone to his voice. She shakes her head yet again, and wipes both of their faces from tears. Holding her hand once again, he whispered to her. "Do what I say, it's for the best" and a single tear fell onto his cheek. He winces slightly. She looks up at him, lost in his purple eyes, and lost in thought. She finally speaks up, “Maybe you should go and see Ravs, I’ll stay for the night, fiddle with this, and we’ll talk tomorrow, it’s been a long day, go and see him and have a drink” She commands him. He kisses her forehead once more, and smiles. “Be safe, Zoey” He wasn’t happy about leaving her, and he could see it, but she looked as if she needed some time to herself. All night when he was with Ravs, Zoey was constantly on his mind. He kept listening for a boom, or for someone to walk through the door of the Crooked Caber telling him that Zoey was in trouble, Nilesy, Tee, heck even Duncan, he would listen to anyone who looked out for her. The alcohol never usually brought out his emotional side. He wasn’t listening to Ravs talking, he wasn’t in the mood. Rythian just wanted a couple of drinks, and to go home at as soon as possible, and crawl into bed next to Zoey. He may have drunk too much, as he awoke with his head on the bar and in a spilt mug of ‘Zero’. He stood up too quickly and collapsed to the floor. Nausea, headaches, and fuzzy vision just kept him on the floor. He was the only one in the pub and it was about 6 o’clock in the morning. His eyelids felt heavy, so he gave in and closed them. When he woke, he steadily got up by using the barstool, he stumbled over to a note pinned on the door. Focusing his blurry eyes on the words, he managed to make out what was scrawled on the paper. “Lock up for me, Sleeping Beauty! –Ravs” and underneath there was a set of keys, all exactly the same, small and silver, with each tooth exactly the same too. He scrunched up the scrap-piece of paper, he wasn't in the mood for a laugh. Fiddling with the tiny keys, the Ender-Mage managed to lock the doors of the pub and flew back home with only one thing on his mind. Zoey. He wasn’t the best at flying when he was drunk, and he kept falling and crashing into walls and cliffs until he got the nether rack path in front of the Castle. He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of milk, he started feeling much better. He walked up the cold marble steps of his castle to the main bedroom where he expected Zoey to be laying there peacefully, instead she wasn’t. The bed was untouched. He panicked. “Zoey?” He couldn’t think where she could be, he told her to be safe. He checked the room where she had been spending most of her time in. With the nuke. Nothing. No nuke. No Zoey. Not even a giant forcefield. Just a room with discarded computers and machinery. He walked over to the computers she had left, trying to come to terms with what was going on. On the main computer there was a message left. The Mage sat down in front of the screen and stared blankly down at the keyboard. “Enter?” he said, pressing a few buttons. Words flickered onto the screen, slightly shocking him. “I did what you said. Plus I got rid of the nuke, I’ve not left you because I wanted to. I can promise you no one will find me. Just like you said. ” He read the words and memories of the previous evening flooded through his mind. Did she not say anything else? He kept pressing ‘Enter’ until a couple of words appeared again. “I will miss you" And the monitor shut off. And she was gone. His world, his anchor, his love, his everything. Without her, he felt darker, more... driven. '''-Left "unfinished" at authors intent for the readers interpretation. :)-''''' Category:Blog posts